J'étais un lâche
by Basmoka
Summary: -"Tu sais Sirius, un centième de cette attention m’aurait suffit. Moi aussi j’aurais été purifié par ton regard, si seulement tu avais daigné m’en accorder un seul en six ans. Tu m’aurais sauvé car tout autour de toi le monde n’est que lumière" OS Regulus


Parce qu'on ne parle pas assez de Regulus et que Rowling n'a pas franchement développé son cas…

C'est un personnage qui me plait beaucoup et j'envisage d'écrire d'autres scènes avec lui (ou une mini-fic de quelques chapitres).

Pour le moment il s'agit donc juste d'un one-shot (rien qui ne devrait perturber les updated de mes autres fics, en théorie).

x

**J'étais un lâche.**

x

« Tu sais, Sirius, je voulais juste plaire aux parents.

Je n'ai jamais eu ton courage, je n'ai jamais eu ta droiture. J'ai admiré comment tu leur tenais tête et j'ai pensé « comme il est admirable ! ». Tu étais mon idéal, un poster sur un mur, un nom sur la façade d'un temple. Tu dormais à quelques pas de moi, à la maison, et pourtant… Pourtant tu étais à des années lumière de ma petite personne ingrate. Oh si tu savais comme je t'admirais alors !

Tu ne voyais pas mes regards dans la Grande Salle, ronds et naïfs, toujours sur toi, à surveiller tes faits et gestes. Je t'entendais rire avec ceux que j'appellerais plus tard des traîtres à leur sang, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je gravais les quelques mots graveleux qui parvenaient à mes oreilles, lorsque mon épaule frôlait la tienne aux détours d'un couloir, et je les gardais précieusement en mémoire. Lorsque j'étais à nouveau seul, je me répétais la blague et je rigolais doucement, j'applaudissais ta répartie douteuse et j'imaginais que cette complicité était la nôtre et non celle que tu partageais avec Potter.

Je me rappelle du temps ou tu m'appelais encore « petit frère ». Que c'est loin déjà ! Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Nous étions si soudés, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, à se murmurer des secrets à l'oreille. Tu m'avais défendu, ce jour-là, tu te souviens ? Quand j'avais brisé le vase de la tante Druella… Me défendrais-tu toujours aujourd'hui ?

Non. Je crois que non.

Je voyais les filles pendues à tes lèvres et je les enviais. Elles avaient droit à ta considération, à quelques compliments bien choisis. Elles partaient en rougissant, grandies par l'intérêt que tu leur portais.

Tu sais, Sirius, un centième de cette attention m'aurait suffit. Moi aussi, j'aurais été purifié par ton regard, si seulement tu avais daigné m'en accorder un seul en six ans. Tu m'aurais sauvé car tout autour de toi le monde n'est que lumière.

Mais peut-être que je ne le méritais pas.

Pire que d'être un monstre, j'étais un lâche. Cette faiblesse coulait dans mon sang et dans ma moelle, et j'étais incapable de l'assumer. Mes idéaux étaient calqués sur ceux de Walburga Black : je les imprimais sur mon visage, m'aspergeais de leurs relents nauséabonds mais ils coulaient sur moi sans m'imprégner véritablement. Je disais « sang-de-bourbe » comme on peut dire n'importe quoi. Sans y réfléchir plus que ça.

Et à quatorze ans, je gloussais quand maman – oh ! ce que tu pouvais détester ça : que je l'appelle « maman » devant toi ! – caressait mes cheveux avec tendresse et je ronronnais tout bas : « Sirius a fait ceci, Sirius a fait cela ». Et elle glissait ses doigts sur mes tempes, tapotait mes joues avec amour. « Oh mon adorable garçon, comme tu fais honneur à ta mère ! Si tu savais comme je suis fière ! »

J'avais commencé ce jeu par pur égoïsme. Je voulais que tu te battes au nom de la fraternité, que tu m'arraches d'entre ses griffes, que tu me gifles et m'insulte. Tu aurais dû me dire : « Regulus ! Petit frère ! Tu vaux mieux que tout ça ! » Mais tu n'as pas compris et tu as cru que je te trahissais.

Quiproquo ridicule : j'ai continué dans cette voie et j'ai attendu que tu réagisses. Mais tu n'es pas venu me sauver, et je me suis laissé charmer par les cajoleries de Walburga. « Comme tu es grand ! Comme tu es beau, mon fils ! » Tu étais le roi du monde, en dehors du square Grimmauld. J'étais ton ombre. Mais une fois revenus pour les vacances, les rôles s'inversaient. J'étais le petit prince gâté, et je pensais que c'était juste.

Je me suis accoutumé à ton mépris. Je t'ai détesté autant que je t'ai aimé. Avec une ferveur égale.

J'ai dit que tu étais une honte pour notre famille mais j'ai continué cependant à guetter tes sourires, tes rires, tes joies et à m'en émouvoir. La basse estime que j'avais de moi, je l'anesthésiais dans les étreintes maternelles de Walburga, et dans ses discours mièvres. J'ai cru être heureux.

Et puis tu tapais dans le dos de Potter, tu faisais des clins d'œil à Lupin, tu partageais tes chocogrenouilles avec Pettigrow… et là, soudain, brutalement, j'ai réalisé que je me mentais. Que je m'enfermais dans une pâle imitation de ta grandeur, que je n'y croyais pas moi-même et que je crevais de jalousie.

Si tu savais comme j'ai envié tes amitiés, tes amours et toute la futilité de ton existence ! Tu paraissais prêt à mourir à chaque instant et à dire, dans un râle : « C'est bon, j'ai vécu tout ce que j'avais à vivre ». Tu ne craignais rien. Ni l'avenir, ni la mort. Tu te moquais des risques.

Mais si tu avais quitté la tour des lions pour les cachots humides, tu aurais vu, tapi dans l'obscurité, une petite forme terrifiée, les contours d'un lâche qui était bien trop fier pour te supplier de revenir. N'entendais-tu vraiment pas, dans tes songes, mon âme perdue qui t'implorait ? « Sirius, j'ai fais une connerie ! Sirius, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? » Je frottais la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras et je chialais comme un gosse. Je répétais ton nom, comme une prière.

Tu étais mon héros. Et ton dédain m'assassinait. Je m'enfonçais dans la Magie Noire et dans le crime avec pour seule conviction qu'un jour, oui, forcément, tu aurais pitié de moi. « Il viendra me tirer de là. C'est comme pour le vase de la tante Druella : il m'abandonnera pas. »

Putain, Sirius… tu m'as rayé si vite de ta vie. J'étais donc si insignifiant, si misérable, avant même de me perdre dans toute cette folie sanguinaire ? Je t'inspirais si peu déjà, à l'époque ?

Quand as-tu décidé que je n'en valais plus la peine ?

Je voudrais tant pouvoir m'expliquer. Mais tu ne voudrais certainement pas m'écouter. Tu lèverais ta baguette et tu m'intimerais de dégager (« Hors de ma vue ! »), comme tu l'as fait maintes et maintes fois à Poudlard.

J'aurais tant voulu être comme toi.

Je suis resté un môme mais un môme paumé, corrompu, vicieux. Et lâche, tellement lâche. Tu n'imagines pas les nausées qui me viennent quand je croise la route d'un miroir. Penché aux dessus de l'évier, je déverse ma bile et je ferme les yeux. Les échos des massacres résonnent à mes oreilles, et sous mes paupières closes je vois se jouer les scènes terribles dont j'ai été l'instigateur. Je ne me reconnais plus quand je regarde dans la glace. Je cherche en vain les traits que nous avions en commun, et je me rends compte que toutes ces beautés dont tu m'avais fait cadeau, je les ai ternies ou mutilées.

Tu es si loin maintenant. J'ai perdu ton amour, j'ai perdu ta présence, j'ai même perdu les rares ressemblances physiques qui me permettaient d'associer mon nom au tien.

J'aurais voulu que tu saches que je n'étais pas un lâche, du moins pas jusqu'au bout. Seulement c'est impossible. Alors, sois fort, grand frère, sois Gryffondor, et continues de blanchir le nom honni de notre famille dégénérée. Meurs ou vie en héros. Venge-moi.

Un jour, peut-être, tu comprendras que je n'étais rien d'autre que ton ombre pensante. Une ombre qui s'est égarée en chemin pour mieux te faire honneur – même si personne ne le saura jamais.

Mon dernier acte sera héroïque. Sois fier. Car c'est pour toi que je le fais, Sirius. »

x

Le parchemin, signé R.A.B., flotte sur les rives du lac souterrain. Les lettres s'effacent, les unes après les autres et la déclaration d'amour fraternel se noie, comme son auteur, qui suffoque, la gorge en feu alors que les créatures l'entraînent vers une mort prochaine et inéluctable.

Il ne se débat pas. Il mourra en brave. Il a aussi laissé un mot à l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il s'est inspiré pour cela de la morgue de Sirius.

Les mots s'échappent de sa lettre d'adieu en coulées bleues dégoulinantes. Déjà, quelques gouttelettes d'eau et d'encre se mêlent à l'air, et quittent la caverne, portant ses souvenirs et ses remords – ainsi que sa gloire toute nouvelle – au-delàs de son tombeau, vers celui qui l'a oublié et qui sirote un Whisky Pur-Feu pour fêter la nouvelle : son meilleur ami – son frère véritable – sera papa dans quelques mois.

La feuille cogne contre la barque. La main d'un Inferius jaillit dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures et ses doigts osseux se referment comme un étau autour du rouleau, l'entraînant vers le fond.

Encore aujourd'hui, les fragments du parchemin jonchent les profondeurs du lac, ignorés de tous pour l'éternité.


End file.
